


Kahvilla

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arkinen fiilistely, Coffee, Erikoiskahvit, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harry vie Dracon kahville kysyäkseen tältä jotain.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kahvilla

**Author's Note:**

> Selasin [FinFanFunissa](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php) FFF1000 -haastetta ja silmiini osui sana _palazzo_ enkä tiennyt mitä se tarkoittaa. No, nyt tiedän sillä wikipedia kertoi että: Palazzo on Etelä-Kaliforniassa suosittu jääkahvi, joka sisältää kaksi annosta espressoa joka viilennetään ja johon lisätään makeutettu kerma. Palazzo tehdään yleensä mokkapannulla.  
Koska selvitin arvoituksen, tahdoin myös kirjoittaa sanasta, joten lopputuloksena tämmöinen pikkuinen höpsöily.  
Teksti on oikolukematon, joten virheet ovat omiani.

”Mitä haluat? Minä tarjoan”, Harry sanoi ystävällisesti.  
”Palazzo kiitos”, Draco sanoi riisuen kaulahuiviaan, laskostaen sen sitten siististi tuolin selkänojalle.  
”Anteeksi mikä?” Harry näytti hölmistyneeltä.  
”Palazzo”, Draco toisi hitaasti ja katsoi Harrya tavalla, joka sai Harryn tuntemaan itsensä hölmöksi.  
  
”Kyllä barista tietää”, Draco tuhahti napittaen takkiaan auki mutta kun Harry ei liikkunut, Draco huokaisi: ”mene vain tiskille ja tee tilaus, _myyjä_ kyllä tietää.”  
”Selvä”, Harry sanoi hitaasti ja asteli kahvilan myyntipöydän luo.  
  
Tilattuaan itselleen mustan kahvin ja Dracolle palazzon (myyjän ilme ei ollut edes värähtänyt), Harry palasi takaisin pöytään missä Draco oli asetellut niin itsensä kuin tavaransa mukavan näköisesti.  
  
”No, sinä tahdoit puhua”, Draco sanoi, kun Harry oli riisunut ulkovaatteensa.  
”Kyllä”, Harry istuutui ja jatkoi: ”olen miettinyt, että veisin lapset ensi kesänä Yhdysvaltoihin ja ajattelin kysyä, olisitko päästänyt Scorpiuksen kanssamme?”  
”Miksi?” Draco töksäytti katse kovana.  
”Koska se olisi mukavaa”, Harry kohautti olkiaan. ”Albuksesta olisi hauskaa, jos hänellä olisi seuraa ja minä pidän Scorpiuksesta. Hän on mukava nuorimies, kohtelias ja hyväkäytöksinen.”  
  
Tarjoilija toi heidän kahvinsa, joten Draco ei voinut vastata. Harry näki kuitenkin, kuinka tämän silmät siristyivät.  
  
”Sinä _pidät_ Scorpiuksesta?” Draco kysyi käheällä äänellä.  
”Tietenkin pidän”, Harry sanoi osaamatta lainkaan tulkita Dracon äänensävyä.  
  
Hetken Draco mulkoili Harrya, eikä Harry oikein tiennyt mitä äsken oli juuri tapahtunut.  
  
”Kuule, ehkä se oli huono ajatus”, Harry sanoi, kun hiljaisuus oli venynyt.  
”Ehkä”, Draco käänsi katseensa.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi, kun hiljaisuutta oli jälleen kestänyt jonkin aikaa.  
”Sinä pidät Scorpiuksesta”, Dracon ääni oli hiljainen, eikä tämä katsonut Harrya.  
”Kyllä”, Harry sanoi hitaasti, ”mutta minä pidän sinustakin.”  
”Pidätkö?” Draco käänsi katseensa Harryyn ja tämän silmissä hehkui toiveikkuus.  
”Tietenkin”, Harry hymyili. ”Haluaisitko sinä lähteä mukaan?”  
”Ehkä”, Draco vastasi ja loi katseensa alas tavalla jota Harry ei osannut tulkita.  
”Mennään sitten kaikki yhdessä, siitä tulee mukavaa”, Harry hymyili.  
”Varmasti”, Dracon hymy oli leveä, kun tämä joi viimeiset tipat omituisesta kahvistaan.


End file.
